<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Compromise by Polyhexian</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26849626">Compromise</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polyhexian/pseuds/Polyhexian'>Polyhexian</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Humanformers: The Music AU [62]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, Humanformers, M/M, POV Third Person, poor chromedome and his erectile dysfunction</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:29:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>411</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26849626</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polyhexian/pseuds/Polyhexian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Chromedome's not feeling it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Brainstorm/Chromedome (Transformers)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Humanformers: The Music AU [62]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859230</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Compromise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I don't think it's happening, Storm," Chromedome sighed.</p><p>Brainstorm pulled his mouth away from Chromedome's mostly-soft cock and sighed, crossing his arms over his waist and setting his chin on them. "Not feeling it after all?"</p><p>"I'm sorry," Chromedome sighed, "I'm trying. I really am. It's not like I don't want to."</p><p>"It's okay," Brainstorm assured him, "You don't have to be sorry. I know you want to."</p><p>"Ugh," Chromedome groaned, covering his eyes with one arm, "I <em> am </em> sorry. I got you all worked up for nothing."</p><p>"Aww, CD, you know I don't mind!" Brainstorm purred, crawling up to his chest and kiss him, "I'm always happy to give it a shot if you think you're feeling it."</p><p>"Maybe I <em> should </em> get that prescription for Viagra," Chromedome sighed, "This is so frustrating."</p><p>"I've been saying that for months," Brainstorm laughed, "You're the only one who's embarrassed about it."</p><p>"I just hate being a disappointment!" Chromedome groaned in exasperation, "I dragged you away from a paper for nothing."</p><p>"Not for nothing!" Brainstorm disagreed, "I like being close to you. I don't mind giving it a try when you think you're feeling it. I'm not disappointed."</p><p>Chromedome looped his arms around Brainstorm's neck and nuzzled their faces together fondly. "You're too good to me."</p><p>"No!" Brainstorm huffed, "I'm not too good. I'm a normal amount of good. You deserve it."</p><p>Chromedome rolled his eyes at him. "You're such a sap."</p><p>"<em>Your </em> sap."</p><p>"My sap," Chromedome chuckled with a lopsided grin, "Well, I might not be able to get off, but you still can."</p><p>"You don't have to do anything about that if you're not feeling it," Brainstorm reminded him, "Whatcha thinkin'?"</p><p>"Switch places with me and let me give you a blowjob for your trouble, eh?"</p><p>"Hm," thought Brainstorm, rubbing his chin in thought, "Well, it really wasn't any trouble since we didn't really do anything. So how about I make you a compromise! I'll give you a back massage and <em> then </em> you can blow me."</p><p>"Ooh," Chromedome chirped, "That sounds wonderful."</p><p>Brainstorm puffed up happily. "See? Was that so hard? It's almost like things are so much easier when you don't insist on beating yourself up about stuff that doesn't matter all the time." He stuck his tongue out and Chromedome rolled his eyes. </p><p>"I'm gonna tell Rewind you're bullying me," Chromedome teased, "How dare you point out obvious truths!"</p><p>Brainstorm tipped forward and kissed him on the nose. "Flip over."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>